


Strange Bedfellows

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: One of them is amused, one of them is feverish and one of them is confused, among other states.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I blame that one line in Ep 5.6 ‘13 Stitches’. No spoilers. Crackfic, obv.

Ed blinks. His glasses are on, but he’s stiflingly hot and uncomfortable. As he rouses, he absorbs the fact that he’s sandwiched between two mercifully living bodies, one male, muscular, one female, lean, both close. His mind rushes down a familiar route of panic. He doesn’t remember how he got here, here being a bed, he thinks, but the chip was supposed to be removed, he shouldn’t have lost periods of time, shouldn’t be under anyone’s control. What has he done now?

Suddenly the female form to his right starts to shake, and he recognises the sound of Barbara Kean’s laughter. The sensation of her breast moving against his arm, even through layers of clothing, imprints itself on his nerve-endings.

“What happened?” Ed rasps out, more enraged Riddler than anything else. It’s the mocking note in her laugh. It’s the way he can’t propel his body into a more satisfactory position.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Jim Gordon rumbles in his ear, entirely too close.

“And I said it’d be funny, and it was,” Barbara says, letting go of Ed’s body. If a certain part of his anatomy is disappointed, it’s a purely physiological response. The idea of a threesome with Barbara and Jim is repugnant to him. And they are all clothed, so nothing happened, except a joke on him.

Ed’s temperature is still too high, Gordon’s body is fever hot.

Barbara stands up and smoothes down her skin-tight top. Ed knows he is staring, distantly knows Jim is too, and knows that Barbara is all too aware of their attention from the glint in her eyes.

She chuckles. It breaks the spell, a little, and Ed shifts, but by doing so, he becomes all too aware of a certain part of Gordon’s anatomy, and a part of him is intrigued.

So he reverts to bluster and threats, which only make Barbara laugh some more, until she dries away a tear with a finger.


End file.
